xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Divine Lord Physiology
The ability to possess the traits of a divine lord. Variation of Mythic Lord Physiology. Not to be confused with Monotheistic Deity Physiology. Also Called *Godly/Divine/Godhead Lordship *King/Queen of the Gods *Lady/Lord of the Holy/Celestial/Transcendent Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Divine Lord, the most powerful of deities. Unlike lesser gods, the divine lord possesses greatly enhanced abilities above them and may command legions of man, beast or even title ownership of various sorts, including mankind, transcendent, apparition, nature, worlds, and the cosmos. As such lords and ladies of the divinity have the power to uplift any species of their choosing, be it raising mortals to godhood or having it striped away from one of their own completely mortalizing them. Applications * Almighty Link ** Totality Connection * Appearance Manipulation ** Relative Appearance Alteration ** Imperceptibility * Authority over the divine. * Civilization Manipulation ** Society Manipulation * Entity Lordship ** Life Mastery * Supernatural Condition * Transcendent Element Manipulation * Unbound Soul * Weakness Resistance Variations * Almighty Magic * Almighty Science * Alpha Physiology: Being the most powerful of all transcendent beings. * Dark Lord: A great many can become gods of evil. * Death-Based Power Activation * Deity Manipulation ** Almighty Ascension: Users can go on towards, or elevate others into all powerful beings. ** Deity Creation * Demiurge Physiology * Ethereal Manipulation * Godly Incarnation * Mythical Plane Lordship: Hold power over many and all omni-physical effects. ** Heaven Lordship ** Hell Lordship * Satanic Incarnation * Totality Manipulation: Only some of the most powerful of lords can obtain this. * Transcendent Embodiment: Be the source of all godly preeminence. Associations * Absolute Potential * Anti-God * Divinity * Divine Monster Physiology * Eldritch Physiology * Existential Plane Manipulation * Mother Goddess Physiology/Sky Father Physiology * Monotheistic Deity Physiology * Mythic Lord Physiology * Omni-Creator * Transcendent Physiology Limitations *Still posses all of the natural weaknesses of the divine but to a lesser degree. *May fall prey to Supernatural Hunter's and Various Weaponry. *User cannot control One God's, Anti-God' and Primordial Gods. *If originally alive, the user may have to die in order to access these powers. *Can be depowered by Connection Removal. *User can be overpowered by an Omni-Creator Known Users Gallery Zeus,_God_of_Sky.png|Zeus (Greek Mythology) is the undisputed lord of his pantheon. Odin_SMITE.jpg|Odin (Norse Mythology) is often hailed as the allfather who created the world using Ymir's remains. jeses.jpg|As the son of God, Jesus Christ (Christian Faith) is a divine lord/prince of heaven thus having divine authority over the dead to resurrect, armies of angels at his command and incredible miracle powers/wisdom that can surpass all the prophets before him. Lucifer555.jpg|Lucifer the Morningstar (Christian Faith) once hailed as the leader of the archangels until his decent into hell... Satan_Castlevania_Lords_of_Shadow.jpg|becoming the overlord of hell and absolute patriarch of evil known as Satan. Great-cthulhu.jpg|Cthulhu (Cthuhlu Mythos) while not one of the higher eldritch entities, acts as their infernal high priest on the earth. Pandora_talk_to_Godou.jpg|Pandora (Campione!) Zeus.jpg|As King of the Gods of Olympus, Zeus (God of War series) is the most powerful God of all others able to easily overpower almost anything in creation. Bahamut H.png|Bahamut (Valkyrie Crusade) queen of the divine beasts. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Page Needs Work